


My Way

by Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Sinjin gets his ass maimed by sole, Somehow, and Daisy, and kleo, dont ask, eventual smut with the neighborhood watch, hancock gets poisoned, im gonna say this slowly, im still in tumblr mode so these are my tags, my way - frank sinatra, that ghoul is dead as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised/pseuds/Henceforth_Armageddon_Reprised
Summary: Her tears felt like lava as they streamed down her face. Twice. Twice she had lost someone she loved deeply that wasn’t her son. First, she lost Nate because of that son of a bitch Kellog. Now? Now she lost her second husband, Hancock, the suave ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor. You’d think he’d overdosed or got shot or, hell, fell off the balcony after Adelaide told him multiple times not to stand on the railing. But no.He went feral.~~~~Aka Hancock goes feral because Sinjin is an ass then Adelaide (Sole Survivor) has to run Goodneighbor on her own.
Relationships: John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Suvivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Sinjin is an ass. Adelaide is a widow (again) and becomes the new mayor of Goodneighbor.

Her tears felt like lava as they streamed down her face. Twice. Twice she had lost someone she loved deeply that wasn’t her son. First, she lost Nate because of that son of a bitch Kellog. Now? Now she lost her second husband, Hancock, the suave ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor. You’d think he’d overdosed or got shot or, hell, fell off the balcony after Adelaide told him multiple times not to stand on the railing. But no. 

He went feral. 

This isn’t how ghoulification worked. It had to have happened when they invited Sinjin into Goodneighbor, trying to settle things civilly. That rat bastard must have slipped something in Hancock’s beer when he was grabbing them both another drink. That night Hancock had said he was feeling off. That should have been the first sign. Then he started throwing up in the bathroom. Adelaide stayed by his side for hours. Then it happened. He collapsed on the floor and Adelaide thought it was from exhaustion. She tried to lift him to get him into bed. His eyes had opened and the vast abyssal darkness was gone and was instead replaced with a milky grey film. He clawed at her and managed to bite a chunk of her shoulder off. Adelaide had screamed and locked him in the bathroom. The only reason why the watch didn’t investigate? They all probably thought they were at it fucking like rabbits as usual.  
Now Adelaide sat outside the locked bathroom while a feral Hancock clawed at the door. She wanted to cry out for Fahrenheit in hopes she’d help but she left for Diamond City to grab God knows what. She wanted to cry out for the neighborhood watch but nothing came out.

A knock came at the door. With a strained voice, she called out, “Come in.” The doorknob turned and in came Jerry and Muggsly, two of the watch. 

“Hey, Mrs. Hancock, where’s the mayor?” That’s when a loud bang, more clawing, and loud hissing erupted from the door. To pair with it Adelaide let out a harsh sob as she put her head in her hands.

“He’s gone.” She weakly stated. Both the men’s eyes widened. Adelaide, with shaky hands, twisted the knob after unlocking it. The feral mayor barreled out and attached himself to his mournful widowed wife. She kept his mouth away from her and snatched the knife he always used from his pocket. “C….could someone hand me a c….a cloth, please?” Muggsly, the smooth-skinned man, handed Adelaide the cloth and she draped it over her husband’s face. “I’m so sorry, John.” She muttered as she slid the knife through the back of his skull.  
Word spread like wildfire that their dearest mayor had entered the promised lands. They had all buried him to the far right of the door to Goodneighbor and to adjacent to The Old Statehouse. Everyone had gathered to say a few words. No one heard a thing from Adelaide. After the service, she silently made her way back into The Oldstatehouse and onto the bed where she and Hancock had spent so many nights together. That’s where she spent the rest of her day.   
The following day she placed upon her head her husband’s tricorner hat, something she kept. In a white dress shirt, a black underbust corset, and black pants, she stepped out onto the balcony. The balcony where Hancock proposed to her six months after they met.

Adelaide cleared her throat, “Gather around everyone!” Her voice was still strained. Soon all of Goodneighbor’s residents were standing around the balcony. Even Kent, who always spent his time in The Memory Den, came to the speech.

“We all know what happened yesterday. I have a strong feeling the cause of it was when Sinjin was here and we were trying to civilly make up. I think he slipped something in Hancock’s drink.” She paused and rubbed her eyes with one hand trying to clear the way of any tears. “Just because he’s gone doesn’t mean things will change. We are still a free settlement. We are still the best settlement in The Commonwealth. I’m taking over as Mayor since he’s gone. I had a conversation with Fahrenheit this morning. She said it’s what he would’ve wanted since we both always seen eye to eye on things. I know it’s hard. Trust me. Now, WHO’S THE BEST SETTLEMENT IN THE COMMONWEALTH?”  
A chorus of “GOODNEIGHBOR!” erupted from down below. Followed by everyone chanting the age-old saying stated by the real John Hancock back in 1863, “OF THE PEOPLE, FOR THE PEOPLE!”


	2. And So The Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide, Kleo, and Dogmeat (or as I like to call him 'Dogbark') emBARK on their journey to kill Sinjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon these chapters will be longer, I promise.

“Kent, I need you to do me a favor. You still have the Shroud costume I gave to you after killing those people?” Adelaide questioned the ghoul with a thick accent. He lept up from his seat and made a bee-line to the wardrobe he put in his room.   
“It’s right here! Why...why do you need it?” Adelaide took the hero costume from him and took the Silver Machine gun from beside the wardrobe.  
“I’m going after the bastard that killed Hancock.” She replied bluntly as she walked out the door.   
“SINJIN? YOU C...CAN’T GO AFTER SIN...SINJIN! YOU’LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!” Kent frantically tried to get the new mayor to come to a halt but to no avail. Instead, Adelaide tightly hugged Kent and went to The Oldstatehouse to change into the Shroud costume she donned long before. Muggsly and Jerry were both hunched over the coffee table of one of the rooms talking about something. What it was Adelaide didn’t care. Instead, she started changing near the bed.  
“Woah! Hey! Miss Mayor!” Jerry started. She really didn’t care. All of the watch had seen her nude before during the watch parties Hancock had thrown. And that’s exactly what she had told them. She tossed on the shirt, pants, jacket, and hat. She called out for Dogmeat who had been chilling under the coffee table. She told Muggsly and Jerry where she would be heading and they too tried to stop her. Nothing would stop her.  
“I’m gonna see if Kleo wants to come with me.” She uttered as she left the building. The assaultron was busy serving a client when Adelaide had shown up. “Kleo, I’m going after Sinjin, I’m gonna need a strong woman. Care to join?” Kleo seemed to think for a second before responding to the new mayor.

“I could go for some.... hot-blooded murder.” The robot said in her typical seductress tone. She closed up shop for the night and followed Adelaide out of Goodneighbor. The sun was high in the sky as they slashed past super mutants, raiders, and gunners. Adelaide let out a soft chuckle as she remembered the things Hancock had said during combat. Little things like, “OH NOW I’M FERAL!” It’s ironic how that was one of the last things Adelaide ever heard him say during one of their last sexual moments. 

“We’re gonna need to set up camp for the night,” Kleo spoke as she took glanced to the now darkening skies. Adelaide nodded in agreement as the robot hauled her off to some abandoned building. Dogmeat followed both into the building and sat to watch while they sat down a sleeping bag for Adelaide. Kleo stood beside the sleeping bag and went into a temporary sleep for the night.  
A few hours had passed. Dogmeat had wriggled his way under Adelaide’s arm and Kleo was still partially asleep. That’s when it happened. Raiders. Dogmeat woke up and started growling and Adelaide had fully woken up. Slivers of moonlight had peaked through the run-down building and she could see the outline of three raiders.   
“Kleo,” Adelaide whispered. Kleo began to stir. “Raiders. Get ready.” Kleo’s eyes did their usual red glow as she raised her claw-like hands. As the raiders rounded the corner she began the laser fire. Adelaide used her old shotgun rather than the Silver Machinegun to take out at least a raider and injure another. Kleo finished taking out the rest. Neither could sleep after what had happened. Well, Kleo could and Dogmeat could have, but Adelaide couldn’t.   
She already hated killing unless she had a truly valid reason. Sinjin? She had a valid reason for wanting to slaughter his ass and she would take joy in it. Kleo, despite not being the comforting type, tried her best to comfort her. “They probably had families or pets!” She sobbed. Kleo sat a hand on Adelaide’s head and stroked her hair.  
“If they did have family or pets there is a likelihood they were all as bad as them. Now come on, hot stuff, get some sleep so we can kill the bastard that killed Hancock.” As usual, due to her seductive personality, she emphasized certain words such as hot-stuff, kill, bastard, and the last part of Hancock’s name.   
Dogmeat barked and laid his head in Adelaide’s lap trying to comfort her in his own K-9 way. His fur was soft and it reminded Adelaide of her three childhood pets. One, an Irish wolfhound, named Dog. Yeah, real original. Her grandpa always wanted to name a dog...well...Dog. So that’s what Adelaide did. Dog was the first animal her parents gave her and she loved him to death. Wherever she went he went. They were like Tommy and Spike.   
Kleo stood beside Adelaide as she sat up against the wall with Dogmeat still in her lap. The trio stayed in silence until sunlight started filtering through the cracks of the building. Adelaide stood up and started to gather the contents of their make-shift camp so they could head to Milton General Hospital and take out the bastard. This time Kent was safe in Goodneighbor and hopefully, no one innocent was being held captive by Sinjin.  
Kleo bent down and rubbed Dogmeat’s head before following Adelaide out of the building and back onto the roads. The sun hung low in the sky which was painted a beautiful orange, red, and purple color. Tears came to her eyes again as she remembered the times she and Hancock would climb to the top of The Oldstatehouse and watch the sunrise as well as the sunset. All while getting high off jet or mentats...hell...sometimes both. Then they would stay there and sometimes spend a little while longer making soft love until they head back in.


End file.
